This document relates to analyzing entity networks.
Many organizations maintain electronic records of employees, customers, vendors and/or other business partners, to name just a few examples. Sometimes such records can indicate a relation between two or more such entities. For example, for an employee who is a manager the record can indicate the name of any employee who reports to the manager. Based on such information the employee directory can be considered a social network, in that the supervisory role of the manager creates connections with the supervised employees by interactions (e.g., in person, by email, instant message or phone). Other entity networks are sometimes also considered social networks.